


Secrets

by alextheghostdrummer



Series: Michael Guerin Week 2020 [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bickering, Gun Violence, Hitman AU, M/M, Mild Gore, Snipers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alextheghostdrummer/pseuds/alextheghostdrummer
Summary: michael guerin week 2020: day 2hitman au: sniper & spotter aka the one michael tells alex his secret while on a mission
Relationships: Michael Guerin & Alex Manes, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Michael Guerin Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927681
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43
Collections: Home in your arms





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first attempt at writing action (sorta?) pls bear with me

It was six and a half in the evening in New York and their main target paced back and forth on dark wooden floors. 

They’ve been surveilling this guy for months now. Ringleader, more specifically of a sex trafficking network, part-time mafia indulgent.

The thing about being part of a semi-militarized group carrying out a clandestine operation against the threat of human trafficking (indirectly) for the government is that stealth is mandatory and so is patience. Local authorities can’t become aware of such operation and neither can the criminals fiddling with such illegal activities.

They aren’t a group comprised of many, their operation, which means that they have few personnel to execute their jobs. But it also means that they are highly, if not overly qualified for it. Though it doesn’t make their procedures and overall work any easier. 

Nonetheless, patience is a key element. And Michael Guerin isn’t a very patient person. They’ve been on the top of this building for hours and hours on end, masterfully blending with their grey-schemed surroundings, their heads barely visible over the parapet. No shots had been fired, no bodies had dropped limply to the ground, no clean-up crew had been sent. All because Alex, the sniper, hadn’t found the perfect opportunity to shoot the bastard and his minions. And it is common knowledge that the sniper is the leader in this scenario, so Michael just sighs. 

“I’m sorry am I boring you?”, Alex whispered menacingly 

“Well we’ve been here for hours and the guy is still alive”, he pointed out, eyes on the man, aided by his military-degree scope

“We’ve been here for barely an hour”, his partner retorted matter-of-factly staring into his own scope 

“Whatever”, still he patiently accompanied said man

The agitated man still paced now in short ellipsis, yelling at his phone, probably at a subordinate.

“It’s too windy, it’ll affect the trajectory”, he explained, as if Michael hadn’t seen him checking the wind with his equipment three times

These are the moments when Michael wishes he could just blurt out: “I’m an alien!” and not be in imminent danger of being committed to a psych-ward or worse, Area 51 for all he knew. Evidently (to no one but himself, and perhaps his siblings) he had dabbled in the arts of telekinesis while being on the job but only slightly and in very mundane, unsuspected ways. Doors that refuse to open when a target tries to leave a room they’ve been spotted in, things that fall unexpectedly, distracting a target and, sometimes, favoring a desired projectile trajectory. He doubts that this fact, if ever enlightened, would wound his partner’s ego because, truthfully, is a very valuable skill he endows. See, Michael is a math genius so obviously he knows that the wind might cause the bullet to be at a certain speed and angle that might ruin the mission, but he is also a telekinetic alien. Now, the tricky part of this whole situation is convincing Alex to shoot even though he has done everything and anything but.

“I think I’m gonna call off the mission”, he reached for his radio

Well, fuck, Michael thought.

“Listen, Manes, you don’t-“

“Guerin, if I take the shots and miss there’s no way we are going to get an opportunity like this in a long time”, he stated sternly, “plus, I’m pretty sure they know we’re on their tail, given the amount of death the network has experienced. I don’t have the proper gun to push my luck”, his hands twitching to press the button, though his voice was unyielding he seemed to be hesitating, “we’ve been kinda lucky, y’know? This operation has been moving faster than I anticipated” 

So he had noticed, he concluded. Michael was a hopeless fool, indeed. He convinced himself Alex, Alex Manes, ex-Air Force Captain, sniper and one of the leaders of the project hadn’t been paying attention to the happy little “incidents “. There’s no way he can deny it, and they don’t have time to debate whether he is right or not about luck ever being a factor; they have a mission to complete. 

“Alex”, he said softly, like the many times they were alone, just the two of them, and nothing in the world mattered more than that, “do you trust me?”

Alex didn’t bother looking him in the eye, radio still in his hand, his focus relentless.

“With my life”, he mumbled loud enough for Michael to hear

_“There’s something you should know…” _,he prepared himself, “But first, take the shot”__

__“What? Guerin-“, he tried to argue_ _

__“Trust me”, he eyed the target, still on the phone but now unmoving_ _

__Alex put his radio back in his pocket, adjusted his body to be perfectly in line with his rifle, his chin pressed on it, eyes now on the men that secured his target: one by the front door, one on the balcony, eyeing the street, and the final one sat at the table. Despite the fact that there were glass doors and windows shielding the apartment, aiming was relatively easy, given the fact that they were all static and oblivious._ _

__“Are you sure about this?”, he asked, voice skeptical_ _

__“Yes”, he prepared his stance, squared his shoulder, “Just count down from two. And don’t mind the wind”_ _

__Alex cleared his throat, brought the pad of his index ever so slightly to the center of the trigger and started the countdown: “2..1..”_ _

__The first bullet pierced the skull of the man on the balcony, his lifeless body draped over the railing but did not fall. Before the ring-leader could bring his eyes ahead, a bullet cut through the glass door and into the center of his forehead. As the startled minion rose to his feet, a bullet entered the region between his two eyes. And finally, the man by the door gave a total of three steps before his body fell limply to the ground, a bullet through his heart._ _

__Alex alerted their team through the radio and collected his equipment and as he stood up he looked straight into Michael’s soul, brown eyes bewildered and puzzled:_ _

__“You have some explaining to do”._ _

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! let me know what you think :)


End file.
